pflegeabcwikiaorg_de-20200214-history
Multimorbidität
Die gleichzeitige Erkrankung an verschiedenen Krankheiten. Im Alter ist das ein besonderes Risiko, da irgendwann bei einer allmählichen Verschlechterung eine plötzliche Dekompensation folgen kann. Unter Multimorbidität oder Polymorbidität (lateinisch für mehrfache Krankheit) versteht man also das gleichzeitige Bestehen mehrerer Krankheiten bei einer einzelnen Person. Mehrfacherkrankungen treten mit zunehmendem Alter vermehrt auf. Multimorbidität und deren angemessene Behandlung/Berücksichtigung stellt einen besonderen Schwerpunkt der Geriatrie dar. Beim Alter 60 liegt etwa bei 80% eine Krankheit vor. Beim Alter 65 liegen etwa bei 50% bereits drei Krankheiten (und mehr) vor. Beim Alter 70 und höher liegen etwa bei 80% fünf bis neun Krankheiten vor. (exakte Zahlen fehlen, wären aber auch nicht aussagekräftig. Hohe interindividuelle Varianzbreite! ) Der Begriff Multimorbidität unterscheidet sich vom Begriff: Komorbidität. Alterssyndrome Gemeint sind damit in der Geriatrie damit der/die: * Intelligenzabbau infolge der verschiedenen Arten von Demenz * Hirnleistungsstörungen mit zunehmender Einschränkung der Sinne (Sehen, Hören, Tasten, Gleichgewicht, Geschmack, Durstgefühl) * Instabilität, z. B. als Folge eines Schlaganfalls oder infolge vielfältiger Formen des Schwindels als Unfähigkeit sich gezielt fortzubewegen. *… mit dem zunehmenden Risiko von Stürzen * Inkontinenz der Blase (Urin) oder des Darms (Stuhlgang, Dickdarm-Ausscheidung, Fäzes) * der allmähliche Verlust/Abbau von Gewebsflüssigkeit (Exsikkose) Als Syndrom bezeichnet man das gleichzeitige, gemeinsame Auftreten verschiedener Symptome oder Merkmale. Alterssyndrom heißt also die Anhäufung mehrerer Einzelsymptome, die in dieser Kombination zwar typisch für die Altersgruppe sind, ihre Ursache jedoch in ganz verschiedenen Krankheiten (gleichzeitig) haben kann. Typisch ist dabei der schleichende Verlauf, der einerseits zur Gewöhnung an den Zustand beiträgt, zum anderen unterschiedliche Bewältigungsstrategien (Coping) für Teilprobleme bei der darunter leidenden Person hervorbringt. Dann kommt es nicht zu einer frühzeitigen Therapie (auch: Neclect), sondern eine kleine Verschlimmerung kann in einer Endphase die vollständige Dekompensation auslösen. Diese Alterssyndrome werden in der Geriatrie im englischsprachigen Raum nach Brocklehurst auch die „Großen i’s“ genannt. Medien, Weblinks Literatur * Bundesverband Geriatrie e. V. (Hrsg.): Weißbuch Geriatrie: Die Versorgung geriatrischer Patienten: Strukturen und Bedarf – Status Quo und Weiterentwicklung. Kohlhammer, Stuttgart 2010, ISBN 978-3-17-021588-7, 324 S., Abstract der Hrsg. (PDF; 79 kB) * J. B. Halter et al (Hrsg.): Hazzard’s Geriatric Medicine & Gerontology. 6th Revised Edition. McGraw-Hill, 2009, ISBN 0-07-148872-3 * Mark H. Beers (Hrsg.): [http://www.merck.com/mkgr/mmg/home.jsp The Merck Manual of Geriatrics]. Merck & Co., Inc. (englisch) Zur Geschichte der Geriatrie: * Dietrich von Engelhardt: Geriatrie. In: Werner E. Gerabek, Bernhard D. Haage, Gundolf Keil, Wolfgang Wegner (Hrsg.): Enzyklopädie Medizingeschichte. Walter de Gruyter, Berlin und New York 2005, ISBN 3-11-015714-4, S. 478–481. * Paul Lüth: Geschichte der Geriatrie. 3000 Jahre Physiologie, Pathologie und Therapie des alten Menschen. Enke, Stuttgart 1965. * Johannes Steudel: Zur Geschichte der Lehre von den Greisenkrankheiten. In: Sudhoffs Archiv 35, 1942, S. 1–27. Zum Geriatrischen Assessment: * M. Bach u. a. (Red.): Geriatrisches Basisassessment. 2., aktualisierte Aufl. Arbeitsgruppe Geriatrisches Assessment AGAST. MMV, München 1997, ISBN 3-8208-1309-8 (Schriftenreihe Geriatrie-Praxis). * Henning Freund: Geriatrisches Assessment und Testverfahren. Grundbegriffe – Anleitungen – Behandlungspfade. 2., überarbeitete und erweiterte Aufl. Kohlhammer, Stuttgart 2014, ISBN 978-3-17-023088-0, 254 Seiten. * Roman Kleindienst (2002): Geriatric Assessment Wizard. Interactive Scientific Toolkit. A-6170 Zirl * L. Z. Rubinstein (1990): Assessment Instruments. In: Merck Manual of Geriatrics, 2007. 7. Aufl. ISBN 978-3-437-21761-6, 3.648 Seiten. * R. Thiesemann: Eine Untersuchung zur Eignung standardisierter Verfahren des umfassenden geriatrischen Assessments zur Beschreibung der Prozeßqualität in der stationären geriatrischen Behandlung. Med.Dissertation, Universität Hamburg, 1996 * Consensus Development Panel, National Institutes of Health Consensus Conference (1988) Statement: Geriatric Assessment methods for clinical decision making. In: J Am Geriatr Soc, 1996, 36, S. 342–347 * W. H. H. Kruse, R. Schulz, H. P. Meier-Baumgartner: Geriatrisches Assessment – Case- Finding durch Screening bei hospitalisierten Patienten. In: Z Gerontol Geriat, 1995, 28, S. 293–298 * T. Nikolaus, N. Specht-Leible: Das geriatrische Assessment. Schriftenreihe Geriatrie Praxis, MMV Verlag, Vieweg, 1992 * L. Z. Rubenstein: Geriatric Assessment: An overview of its impact. In: L. Z. Rubenstein, L. J. Campbell, R. L. Kane (Hrsg.): Clinics in Geriatric Medicine, Vol. 3, No. 1, 1987, Saunders, Philadelphia, S. 1–16 Zu den Alterssyndromen: * J. C. Brocklehurst: Geriatric medicine in Britain – the growth of a specialty. Age Ageing. 1997 Dec;26 Suppl 4, S. 5–8, PMID 9506426 * J. C. Brocklehurst: The evolution of geriatric medicine. In: J Am Geriatr Soc., 1978 Oct;26(10), S. 433–439, PMID 701692 Zur Physiologie: * Edward J. Masoro (Hrsg.): CRC Handbook of Physiology in Aging. CRC Press, Boca Raton FA 1981, ISBN 0-8493-3143-9 * M. S. Kanungo: Biochemistry of Ageing. Academic Press, London / New York / Toronto / Sydney / San Francisco 1980, ISBN 0-12-396450-4 Zur Pharmakotherapie: * Dieter Platt (Hrsg.): Pharmakotherapie und Alter – Ein Leitfaden für die Praxis. Springer-Verlag, Berlin / Heidelberg / New York / London / Paris / Tokyo 1988, ISBN 3-540-18491-0 Siehe auch * Komorbidität * Geriatrisches Assessment Kategorie:Geriatrie Kategorie:Altenpflegeausbildung Kategorie:Altern Kategorie:Buch